We have previously described the metalloproteinase-mediated pathway of soluble MHC class I release and proposed its role in transplantation. We found that the release of soluble MHC class I is mediated by a disintegrin and metalloprotease family member, ADAM17. Endothelial cells (EC) co-cultured with allogeneic T cells up-regulate specific activation markers and both the expression and activity of ADAM 17. This activation is driven by interferon-gamma and culminates in the release of soluble MHC class I proteins by EC. However, at least one other metalloproteinase distinct from ADAM17 is fully capable of releasing soluble MHC class I. Its activity may be regulated by cytokines in a tissue-specific manner. Screening of a human leukemia expression library with our mAb that blocks the release of soluble MHC class I led to identification of a novel protein BC036469 with yet unknown function. This ubiquitously expressed protein may participate in the mechanism of soluble MHC class I release by mediating specific enzyme/substrate interactions and its function may be regulated by cell-specific cytokines in different tissues. Three independent aims are designed to address these questions. First, we will identify cytokine-inducible metalloproteinases capable of processing MHC class I by using a panel of ADAM-deficient cell lines and by DNA microarray analysis. Second, the function of BC036469 protein will be determined by overexpressing wild-type and deletion mutants, and by disrupting expression of the endogenous protein with specific siRNA. Finally, we will determine the sites required for productive enzyme/substrate interactions within alpha 3 and transmembrane domains of MHC class I and test the ability of specific peptides to inhibit the interaction. The predicted role of soluble MHC class I in antigen presentation will be tested using the trans- vivo delayed-type hypersensitivity assay in the linked suppression model of immune regulation by HLA-A2- restricted CD8 low avidity T regulator cells controlling transplantation tolerance.